1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus and is applicable to an electrophotographic printer, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional image formation apparatus such as a printer, replaceable members, including drum units and toner cartridges, (hereinafter, also referred to as replacement members) are detachably provided. Like the technique described in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-202147), some conventional replacement members mounted on printers are provided with memory tags storing specific information including life-span values, intended uses, and the like. The conventional printers process the information of memory tags attached to replacement members for identification of the individual replacement members, management of the lives thereof, and the like. The life span set in the memory tag of a replacement member, in particular, is set to a predetermined value at the design phase so as to satisfy the quality of prints by the printer. The printer compares the life span of the replacement member with the used amount to manage the life of the replacement member.
In recent years, managed printing services (MPS) are widespread as a service to provide optimized print environments in offices of companies and the like (for example, a service to guarantee print cost and/or quality). Conventional MPSs include services (contracts) to charge based on the number of prints instead of directly charging based on toner cartridges, for example. Moreover, some conventional MPS customers place more emphasis on the print cost than on the print quality (more prints at the same cost). Accordingly, the life spans required for the replacement members such as drum units depend on MPS customers. Accordingly, conventional printers and replacement members require management necessary to implement the MPS as described above.